I'm Not A Psychic, Nor A Fortuneteller
I'm Not A Psychic, Nor A Fortuneteller is the tenth episode of SRorgs: Haiti. =Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR Golden’s elimination left Codie on the outs. While Maddie questioned the loyalty of her ally, Dani. Leading to an alliance of five being created with Codie, Maddie, Toon, Nifty and Samuel. But the trust between Samuel and Codie remained small. After Adam won immunity, he set his sights on Nifty as a challenge threat. But when Codie and Maddie don’t comply, the votes fell on to Samuel. Yet Maddie still wasn’t happy and wanted to target Dani. At tribal, Maddie’s vote prevailed and Dani was sent home 6-4 with Adam throwing a hinky vote towards Dani as the sixth vote. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight? Night 30 Back at camp, Adam is in shock after accidentally voting in the majority at tribal council. Andrew is irate after his closest ally was sent packing and aims for Codie. Day 31 Feeling on the bottom after the vote, Chadd gets to work building a counter-alliance against Codie by approaching Adam and Andrew. But they need a fifth vote for a majority and see Nifty as the best option. But trust remains thin between Nifty and Jamal. This puts Nifty in an interesting position in the game, right in the middle of two alliances of four. Furthermore, Chadd approaches Nifty with a Final 3 between them and Jamal. On the other side of things, Maddie is confused how the vote ended up as 6-4 when their alliance only consists of 5 people which creates some distrust in the group. Codie is confident after the vote though despite realizing he has become a big threat in the game. The tribe all comes together for a reward challenge here on Day 31, Touchy Subjects. After a tie, the challenge results in five winners: Adam, Codie, Jamal, Maddie and Nifty. They are given the choice between an idol clue and a challenge advantage. Back from the challenge, Andrew says his strategy to use Touchy Subjects to make Codie seem like an even larger threat. After getting an idol clue at the challenge, Codie has searched endlessly but isn’t able to find it. But eventually someone does come across the idol...NIFTY! Day 32 With just 8 days left in the game, Nifty feels very lost and doesn’t know where he stands in the tribe. This game is really fucking confusing. Meanwhile, Maddie is trying to make connections with the other side, especially Adam. The castaways go to their immunity challenge next, Sydney Shark. Maddie comes out on top and wins immunity, securing herself a spot in the Final 8. Back at camp, Chadd sets a plan in place to get the votes on to himself in hopes to blindside Codie. This plan gives Andrew the opportunity to play both sides while still targeting Codie. Going into tribal, Nifty knows he is the real swing vote if the sides stay the same and is stressed over which side he is going to choose. Tribal Council Discussion Votes